There's Just Something About You
by hay08ash
Summary: Zac Efron based story: Can your friendship survive a new romance, Can your new romance survive an old friendship!


Something Strange

Chapter One: Just My Luck

I walked downstairs in my dressing gown and slippers, rubbing at my eyes trying to wake myself up. I picked up the post from by the front door and started shuffling through the envelopes reading the names carefully on them all.

"Nothing, again" I said walking into the kitchen; I could smell the freshly made pancakes my mum was making, I breathed in deeply smelling the sweetness of the pancakes, as my stomach made a growling noise.

"Mail?" my mum asked as I placed the pile of envelopes on the worktop.

"Yeah" I replied with a huff and sat down at the table "I never get any post"

"Stop whining and go and get me the milk." She said laughing at me and gesturing towards the front door. I mumbled to myself and I got off the chair where I was sitting and shuffled down the hallway towards the door, I opened the door and walked out slightly, leaning down to pick up the two milk bottles that were placed on our top step and too my horror as I looked up I saw the most gorgeous guy standing by our fence looking at me with the bluest of eyes and I froze in place, willing my legs to move and get me back inside the house, to my dismay I moved nowhere. Eventually I managed to smile in the direction of this beautiful guy staring at me and run as fast as my little feet would carry me.

"Just my luck, why does this always happen to me, I must have the worst luck ever" I mumbled to myself as I walked back to the kitchen holding the two bottles of milk, I placed them down on the worktop before sitting myself back down at the table.

"What was all that about?" My mum asked as she came over with a plate of pancakes and placed them down in front of me.

"I have just seen the most dreamy guy outside and I look like this" I gestured to my un-brushed hair and zebra print dressing gown. "Dreamy, who uses the word dreamy" I muttered under my breath, plunging my fork into a piece of pancake, "Have we got any maple syrup?" I asked looking up from my plate in the direction of my mum as she smiled and handed over a bottle out of the cupboard. "Thanks" I replied squeezing the syrup all over my pancakes.

After finishing my breakfast, I headed upstairs still muttering to myself about what had happened while I was getting the milk. I jumped in the shower, hoping that I would look a whole lot better if I happened to come across that gorgeous guy again. I put on my shower radio and hummed along to the familiar song it was playing.

I dried and straightened my hair, which I rarely did before it damaged my hair too much, but I wasn't taking any chances that I may see him again. I put on a small amount of make-up, just in case and got myself dressed before heading back downstairs.

"Come to help with the washing up have you?" My mum asked as I was just about to sneak past the kitchen doorway.

"Sure" I retraced my step and headed into the kitchen. She was already washing up so I picked up a tea towel and started to dry the dishes.

"You look nice" My mum noticed as she turned towards me, She was taking a keen interest in what was going on outside the kitchen window. "The new neighbours must be moving in today" she commented as I looked over her shoulder only to see the guy from earlier this morning carrying a box into the garage.

"Oh, No! Really?" I said more to myself than my mum

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked placing the last of the dirty dishes onto the drying rack.

"See that guy out there?" I asked pointing to him walking out of the garage, she nodded. "That's him" I said cringing inside.

"That's who?" She asked as if she hadn't heard me mention anything about my disaster this morning.

"The guy from this morning, you know the one who saw me looking like a total mess" I said as if she should have known what I was babbling about. She laughed and kissed me on the forehead before manoeuvring over to the French patio doors which lead out into our garden. "Mum, wait. What are you doing?" I tried not to shout too loudly, but noticing her walking over to the fence to introduce herself I died a little inside and ran upstairs so she couldn't badger me to go outside and also introduce myself.


End file.
